Professor Lupin
by Ponds31
Summary: Anastasia is no stranger to lust when it concerns her sexy werewolf professor. Although she's used to her silent pining, but what would happen if he returned her affections?
1. Chapter 1

I was performing my duties as head girl by patrolling the hallways after curfew when I heard a noise from around the corner. I walked quickly and softly, as to not alert the person that I was about to catch them. It wasn't that I liked staying up catching people, I actually resented losing an hour of sleep every night patrolling the halls for little first years who think it's cool to make me stay up. But, when there was an opportunity to catch one, I definitely enjoyed it. Seeing their scared faces made it almost worth it.

I crept around the corner, and ran into someone who was rounding the corner from the other way. I looked up, prepared to bring the trespasser to the headmaster, when I realized the broad shoulders and ocher eyes did not belong to a student. Rather, they belonged to Remus. That's what I called him in my head when I was thinking about his handsome face and silky voice. But reality was far less lenient.

"Professor Lupin." I said, pleasantly surprised.

 _Now only if we had planned to meet clandestinely in the late hours of the night…_

Remus ran a hand through his sandy hair, "Hello Anastasia, it's almost ten thirty, would you like me to walk you back to your common room?"

I felt my face heat and damned my fair skin that easily blushed. I smiled and nodded my head yes. We began to head towards the slytherin house, and his presence beside me was palpable. Being around him made it difficult to breathe. _God what is wrong with me!_ I scolded myself for my silly crush on my handsome werewolf professor. The thing is, it felt like the opposite of a silly crush. I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts, and I had had feelings for this man ever since he arrived in my fourth year. My captivation had grown ever since the forming of the order, and we had been spending more and more time together. We were working together towards a common cause, rather than me just knowing him as my teacher.

We were nearing the Slytherin common room when he finally spoke.

"I just finished reading your essay all of the seventh years have to write about why they think they were put into the house that they were."

"What did you think?" I wondered why he had read it, they were turned into headmaster Dumbledore.

"I thought it was inspired." He glanced at me when he said this, and the corner of his mouth twitched up. I quirked an eyebrow.

He chuckled and elaborated, quoting my essay. "Folly is not one of detriments, I am not particularly kind, and I am certainly not as dauntless as some think. However, my mind is one of my greatest attributes." He paused and turned to look at me, as we had made it to the wall where the entrance to the common room is. "But, I suppose I have used my intelligence to do wicked things, and this is why I was not put into Ravenclaw. Instead, I am forced to coexist with the likes of pureblood sadists."

I laughed at how he quoted my words. He said it like it amused him.

"Inspired huh?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow.

He smiled, "Yes, you certainly have a way with words Anastasia." My heart fluttered at the use of my full name. Most people called me Ana. I said the password and was about to enter the room when he spoke again.

"By the way, you are kinder than you may believe, and you are daring. You said it yourself, you use that sharp mind of yours for wicked things. Also, you may come off as aloof, but I know you, and you do care for others. You care for me don't you?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course professor." I said, biting my lip involuntarily.

"Call me Remus, we are friends after all aren't we?"

"Of course, goodnight Remus." I said, stepping into the common room.

"Goodnight Anastasia." I heard him say before the wall closed again.

There were still a few people studying in the common room as I made my way up to my room. The best thing about being head girl is that you get your own room and bathroom. I fell into bed immediately, but couldn't fall asleep for a while. Thoughts of Remus invaded my mind. He was so intelligent and kind, and not to mention good-looking. There was an order meeting tomorrow morning, perhaps I would be able to get to talk to him. Sleep finally won, but my dreams were still infiltrated with ochre eyes gazing into mine.

I awoke and jumped out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. One reason I looked forward to weekends was because I didn't have to wear my hideous and uncomfortable uniform. I went down to the great hall to get some breakfast and sat by my friends Elijah and Orion from Slytherin.

"Hey Ana, you look good." Elijah said, raking his eyes over my form. He was definitely from Slytherin.

"Should I go find my Ravenclaw friends?"

"Sorry Ana, forgive me?" He said overdramatically.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat beside Orion, the more subdued of the two boys. Throughout breakfast I stole glances up at Remus, and we caught each other's gaze a few times. Each time, I would blush and look away, but I kept looking at him anyways. _God, I must be so obvious_ , I thought.

"So Ana, has Snape been getting on your nerves as much lately?" Orion asked.

"I assume you're referring to when he gave me a B on my last essay when it was clearly A material. But yes, I still hate the sniveling, greasy imbecile of a man."

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and turned around to see none other than Severus Snape. _Oops._

"Anastasia Peirce, that is no way to talked about a professor. You will serve detention with Professor Lupin tonight at 6."

The greasy rat scurried away, and all I could do was thank him for the detention.

The order meeting was uneventful, and the rest of the day passed as such. But really, I was just floating through the day until 6, when I happily went to serve my detention with the man that I couldn't get out of my head.

I knocked on his classroom door and it opened almost immediately.

"Good evening Remus."

"Hello Anastasia." He said with a smile. "So what did you say about old Snivellous to make him give you a detention?" He said with mirth.

"I may have called him a greasy imbecile." I said wickedly.

"Maybe you do use your powers for evil." He said, looking up at me darkly. The look suited him, he looked damn sexy

I laughed and said, "Only when it concerns Professor Snape." Trying to keep my cool around this irresistible man.

Remus beckoned for me to pull up a chair and said, "Do you want to help me grade these first years' essays? Some of them are downright painful to read, just to warn you."

I laughed and grabbed one off the top of the stack.

We had made it through a few essays each when he suddenly laughed and pointed to a line in one of the essays. I leaned over to read it, and it caused my thigh and shoulder to be pressed against his. The close proximity made it impossible for my brain to function, so I laughed at whatever it was he wanted me to see. I turned my head and found myself staring into his tawny eyes. They were cast downward. My arm was still touching his when I realized he was staring at my lips. I decided to accept my Slytherin label in that moment and leaned in close to him until my lips touched his.

His lips were like the rest of him, firm and skilled. They moved against mine, and he pulled me closer. He tasted sweet and smelled inviting. I brought a hand up to wind through his hair. He must have liked this, because he deepened the kiss, beginning to explore my mouth with his tongue and my body with his hands. His large and calloused hands ran up and down my sides before settling on my waist. I put one hand on Remus' chest, keeping one tangled in his hair.

I was savoring the moment, but I also knew it would eventually end with Remus pulling away and apologizing profusely. He did pull away, but only after several minutes. He didn't start apologizing, but rather held up a hand and ran a thumb over my swollen lips and smiled at me.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Anastasia." He said breathily.

"Remus, I'm fairly certain it's the other way around." I said with a grin.  
"Either way, this was the best detention I've ever had."

"It's the only detention you've ever had love." He chuckled.

My heart did somersaults at his new nickname for me. I didn't respond, but I ran my hands through his sandy hair and traced a scar on his face.

"Walk me back to the common room?" I asked, getting up.

"Of course love."

My eyes darkened with lust at the use of "love" again. He must have noticed, because before I could open the door to the hallway, he gently backed me up until I was against a wall. He put his hands on either side of my face and brought his head down to my neck. He kissed and sucked and his hands made their way down to my waist. I pulled him towards me so that we were pressed together. He bit my neck teasingly and I chuckled.

"Oh Remus, you big bad werewolf." I said, and squeezed his arse teasingly.

He must have liked my teasing comment, because he pressed himself even harder against me, verging on grinding. I brought my lips to his ear.

"You like it when I talk dirty Remus?"

"Sexy little minx" he muttered before capturing my lips in a zealous and needy kiss.

Suddenly we heard a crash in the hallway and Filch scolded his cat. We pulled away with wide eyes and I reached up to fix Remus' hair. I reached and kissed him one last time and he smiled.

"Goodnight Remus." I said seductively before leaving the classroom and walking back to my room, trying to look unsuspecting. But my fast-beating heart, flushed cheeks, and well-kissed lips told a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and immediately sighed, bringing my hand up to touch my lips, remembering the way Remus' moved against them. I shut my eyes again, basking in the rare occasion that was me getting to sleep in. It was Sunday, and all of my homework was done. That meant one thing; I had the whole day to myself, and I knew how it was going to be spent. I showered and dressed quickly, eager to see the man I had snogged senseless the night before. I walked down to the common room and was greeted by Michaela, one of my few friends who was also in Slytherin.

"Want to go get some breakfast?" she inquired, pulling her long dark brown hair into a loose ponytail.

I nodded and we started out of the dormitory and made our way through the castle. As we walked, I became conscious of how tall my friend was compared to my height of 5'5, and wondered if Remus preferred shorter women. I shook my head, chiding myself for my silly thoughts.

We entered the dining room and sat down by Elijah, and my eyes wandered to the professors table. Everyone was there but Remus. I ate as quickly as I could, not engaging in my friends' conversation about the upcoming potions exam.

"I'm not feeling very well, I think I'm going to go lie down.' I cut into the conversation with the lie.

"Ok, do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Elijah asked.

"No I'm fine." I said quickly and walked out of the dining hall in the direction of Remus's rooms.

I approached the outside of his rooms and suddenly became nervous

 _Now what?_ I thought _. Just walked in? Hello Remus I'm in your rooms, which isn't weird at all. Want some tea?_

I decided on writing him a note and making it appear where he was in his rooms.

 _Hey Remus, mind if I come visit today?;)_

\- _Ana_

I tried not to allude to the fact that I was, in fact, already outside of his rooms. I sent the note in and waited. A minute later the same note appeared in my pocket, except this time, the back said.

 _Is now a good time?_

I smiled to myself and knocked lightly on his door. He answered almost immediately. The door opened and I was face to face with Remus Lupin, looking dashing with messed up hair and pajamas.

"Come in"

I stepped in and scanned the area. His main room was well kept and tidy with minimal furniture. I moved on to the bedroom, and Remus followed close behind. It was a typical space: closet, bed, nightstand. The bed looked inviting. Too inviting _not_ to lay down on the soft comforter. I sauntered towards it and crawled up to the top. It turned around to face my blushing professor who looked somewhat conflicted. I raised an eyebrow at him. _Coming?_ It suggested.

He complied. In seconds his warm weight settled down next to mine. We were both laying on our backs, staring at the white ceiling.

"What do you want from me Anastasia? I'm old, I'm poor, I'm a werewolf. Please tell me where you see any redeeming qualities." Remus's voice broke through the silence.

I turned on my side to face him, becoming angry at his obvious self-loathing. Remus remained on his back, his eyes looked pained.

"Do you really think I'd be here with you right now if I agreed with those ridiculous statements? First of all, you're thirty four, not old. Second, who gives a damn about money? And third" I moved closer to him. "the fact that you're a werewolf could never, ever change the way I feel about you."

After my declaration he finally turned on his side, his blue eyes connecting with my green ones.

My voice softened as my hand slowly went up to hold his face softly, "As for redeeming qualities, you're smart and kind and charming and handsome." I paused for a moment. "What's not to like about that?"

He smiled then, and his eyes lit up like I hadn't seen them do for a long time. He laid back on his back and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to his chest. We stayed like this for a while, until my slytherin side got the best of me and I decided to do something quite bold. My hand that was resting on Remus's chest slowly slid down his chest and began fingering the band of his pajama pants. I heard his breathing quicken, but he did nothing to stop me. I slipped my hand inside his pants, and grabbed him, squeezing lightly. Remus's grip around me tightened and his whole body tightened.

I felt him growing under my touch as I squeezed again, starting to slide my hand up and down slowly.

"Ana" It came out as a breathy moan.

I sat up and removed his pants, looking at him for permission. The look in his eyes permitted me. I leaned on my side and propped myself up on one elbow and gently kissed him, returning my hand to its previous spot.

He was fully hard now, and throbbing for my touch. Remus moaned again, running his hands along my side. I continued to pump him, growing faster and faster. He leaned in to kiss me again, his breathing becoming heavier in my ear.

"Oh Remus you're so sexy. You don't know what you do to me."

He whimpered and whispered my name again as I sped up my pace. I didn't need him to tell me he was close. His needy moans and tight grip on my waist was enough of an indicator.

"Oh!" Remus cried and came into my hand, shuddering in pleasure. I continued stroking him until he became still and leaned his head into the crook of my neck. He grabbed his wand and muttered an incantation to clean up and put his pants back on. He laid back down then and pulled me close into his chest, lacing his fingers with mine.

"You're brilliant."

"I know. So are you."

"mm thank you love." He kissed the top of my head and we both drifted off, enjoying our lazy Sunday spent in each other's arms.


End file.
